That Rebellious Woman
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 7. Repaso de la relación Athos/Ninon de Larroque. Ambos condes, inteligentes y atractivos. Suponen un desafío el uno para el otro. Un reto, un reflejo. Pero a pesar de ser una pareja perfecta, no son de los que se casan. What a pity...! Referencias -muy light- a Milady de Winter. Como siempre, el Rated es por si acaso de me ha colado alguna palabra malsonante.


_Ya he hecho un Athos/Céline y no me puedo quedar con las ganas de crear algo para con el personaje femenino más directamente rebelde de la serie que he visto hasta la fecha. _

_Sí, Constance y Milady tienen su _algo_, pero Ninon (que existió realmente y era una cortesana muy hermosa), en ese maravilloso capítulo hace honor al nombre del título._

_He decidido redactarlo antes de que esa perra llamada Inspiración diga "nos vemos el año que viene, sweetie"._

_Es, simplemente, un super capítulo de la pareja Athos/Ninon, más centrado en el punto de vista de él que de ella (aunque esté escrito en tercera persona). Un repaso por el capítulo y su "relación", desde mi ver. Por eso, avisados quedáis, hay SPOILERS si no habéis visto la serie o el capítulo en sí._

_Me gustan juntos, los entiendo. Ambos condes -y por extensión, ricos-, inteligentes, atractivos y demasiado libres y rotos por dentro para poder comprenderse. Adelantados para la época. Athos y Milady no tienen ni pies ni cabeza juntos, pero me encantan a pesar de su disfuncionalidad._

_Este fic ha sido la vía fácil; conforme se desarrolle la serie, espero poder escribir algo de ese "ni contigo ni sin ti" tan macabro y estupendo que se gasta la pareja original. Hasta entonces..._

OoOoO

Todo el asunto de las mujeres que recibían educación a escondidas había sacado a relucir su curiosidad. Siempre le había fascinado la capacidad femenina. Anne... su Anne, había sido la mujer más inteligente que jamás había conocido.

No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser esa tal condesa Ninon de Larroque, pero allí estaban: entrando en su casa para comprobar si era cierto que tenía secuestrada a la sobrina de Constance y que los rumores de los que hablaba el cardenal no eran infundados.

Encabezaba el grupo, ajeno a los pensamiento de Aramis y Porthos, que seguían cuestionándose si la condesa sería verdaderamente tan hermosa como el mismísimo rey la describía.

Le gustaba la entrada. Las columnas magnificaban la estancia: mujeres, más y menos jóvenes, leían por doquier o charlaban animadamente entre ellas.

-¿Hay alguien aquí que conozca el paradero de Fleur Baudin?-preguntó al aire.

-Si tenéis preguntas, caballero-escuchó un taconeo sutil-, dirigíos a mí.

Ella debía ser. La descripción de Treville casaba con la imagen. Aunque más que una imagen era una aparición renacentista. Enfundada en un vestido blanco con cuidados bordados, de mangas románticas y corsé entallado en lazos marrones, una mujer rubia de sinuosas curvas, cejas pequeñas, tez pálida, boca sensual y ojos vivaces lo observaba con detenimiento. Ojos tremendamente vivaces.

-Condesa de Larroque. Estoy aquí en nombre del rey. Soy...

-Sé quién sois-le interrumpió-. Os he visto a menudo en la Corte y he pensado en lo atractivo que sois-él se abstuvo de alzar las cejas y desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado, entendiendo porqué le parecía tan exótica esa mujer al rey. No tenía el filtro, ni sentido del decoro-. Hay un aire melancólico en vuestro aspecto que encuentro intrigante... pero probablemente solo sea falta de cerebro.

A la determinación de su mirada se le añadió el desafío y Athos no pudo contener una sonrisa.

A Aramis le gustaba la "violencia" física femenina, pero él prefería mil veces la verbal. Esos arrebatos demostraban la pasión de la mujer en sí misma... y su capacidad.

Aramis y Porthos compartieron una risita burlona, mirándolo con intención, pero D'Artagnan era más prudente y se limitó a observarlo con algo parecido a la preocupación en los ojos.

-Espero que no-hizo una mueca, divertido, desviándose para no sonar grosero-. Perdonad nuestra intrusión per...

-No la perdono-volvió a interrumpirle, altanera, y él se deleitó en el movimiento de sus labios-. Este es un lugar de escolarización donde las mujeres se reúnen sin las vulgares consideraciones de los hombres. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Tardó unas milésimas de segundo en darse cuenta de que se había quedado abstraído con la dulzura de su voz, a la vez firme, y su hipnotizante belleza. No le había pasado desde que conoció a su esposa y eso lo descolocó por completo.

-Ah-volvió en sí- estamos buscando a Fleur Baudin. Ha huído de su familia y están ansiosos por encontrarla...

-Ansiosos por ligarla a una vida de esclavitud doméstica, sin duda-le corrigió, mirándolo con severidad. Él bajó la mirada, sonriendo para sí mismo. Mujer de convicciones fuertes- No está aquí, ya podéis iros.

Iba a contestarle cuando la curiosidad pudo a Porthos.

-Vuestro broche, ¿qué significa?

Ella atrapó sus miradas y las dirigió a su pecho. El ave de madera pulcramente tallado colgaba de su corpiño con descaro: incitándolo, burlándose de él.

-Es un reyezuelo Un pájaro que no puede ser enjaulado. Un símbolo de esperanza y libertad.

-Un símbolo de vuestros propios sueños y ambiciones, imagino- entonó Aramis en voz alta las palabras que le acaban de venir a Athos a la mente.

Ella sonrió con simpatía y una chispa burlona.

-Ah- suspiró-, tenemos un romántico entre nosotros. Observad, damas-alzó la mano en alto, señalándolo como si fuera algo remarcable-, un fenómeno excepcional: un hombre sensato y perceptivo.

Athos sonrió de vuelta, haciendo gala de su encanto.

-Si por romántico os referís a un hombre que con mucho gusto reconoce la superioridad del sexo femenino, entonces... acepto la descripción-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Vuestros encantos no funcionará aquí-rió, con diversión, mientras un coro de risitas femeninas se extendía por la sala-. Somos bastante... inmunes.

Athos decidió cortar por lo sano, viendo que volvía a mirarlo con intención al decir eso.

-No estamos aquí para discutir vuestras convicciones-interrumpió él el transcurso de la conversación con su tono más formal-. Estamos buscando a Fleur Baudin.

-Y yo ya os he dicho que no está aquí-podía escuchar la risa en su voz.

El toque de gracia.

-Entonces ¿no os importunará que registremos la casa?-avanzó un paso, imponiéndose sutilmente.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la condesa no se retiró como él había esperado, sino que avanzó un paso también hacia él, obviando el respeto hacia el espacio personal de ambos.

Lo volvía a retar con la mirada, maldita sea.

-Al contrario, me molesta mucho-ladeó la cabeza, alzando ambas cejas.

Se quedó perplejo, dándose cuenta de que estaba creando un espejo frente a él. Lo imitaba para ver su reacción. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse.

-Podría insistir.

-O podríais aceptar mi palabra- apartó la mirada, con una media sonrisa encantadora.

Athos dudó. La calma precedía a la tempestad y a pesar de que no conocía a esa mujer... no estaba seguro de querer saber con qué iba a salirle.

-¿Tengo razón?-susurró con emoción, volviendo a capturar sus ojos- ¿Hay una tristeza interior que se delata como belleza en vuestro rostro? -él se obligó a no hundirse en los recuerdos. Estaba de servicio, Anne no lo ayudaría a encontrar a Fleur-. Contestadme honestamente y os dejaré registrar mi casa.

La dulzura de su condición lo aturdió momentáneamente. Igual que el rizo rubio que había dejado caer descuidadamente del recogido sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Todos tenemos profundos secretos y emociones escondidas, condesa-inspiró profundamente, serenándose y siendo ambiguo a conciencia-. Permitidme que guarde los míos para mí mismo.

-Una respuesta apenas apropiada-sacudió la cabeza, con gesto sabihondo y simulando aburrimiento-. Pero me siento indulgente- sonrió, coqueta-. Seguidme.

Y se lo había icho solo a él. No había mirado al resto de sus amigos mosqueteros, así que les hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que aguardaran mientras él seguía el sutil contoneo de caderas que hacía moverse con gracia las faldas femeninas.

Lo acompañó por toda su casa, no dejando una sola habitación visible sin visitar ni curiosear. Descaradamente, dio un rodeo dejando para la última del recorrido su dormitorio.

Él no se molestó en abrir el armario, no había más sorpresas que posiblemente alguna prenda interior interesante, estaba seguro. Pero sí que le sorprendió la cama. La tenía por una mujer cómoda; sus gustos le daban mucho en qué pensar.

-Habéis registrado cada habitación de mi casa.

-Habría tomado vuestra palabra-volteó a verla, ahora burlándose él-; fuisteis vos quién insististeis en el registro.

-Fleur Boudin no está aquí. No sé dónde está- él volvió a pasear la mirada por la estancia, claramente no creyéndoselo- ¿Sabéis cuántos maridos, padres, amantes y hermanos vienen aquí buscando a sus mujeres perdidas?- preguntó cansada- Nunca puede darse el caso de que esas mujeres elijan irse por voluntad propia. Siempre es _esa_ Ninon de Larroque, que las ha corrompido.

Sonaba abatida, pero sobretodo molesta. Su expresión indiferente le dio a entender qué sí que le importaba el hecho de que dijeran esas cosas de ella.

-Thèrese y Fleur estaban muy por debajo de vos en posición social-habló de nuevo-. No estaban en condiciones de tomar una decisión por sí mismas.

-Considero a todas las mujeres iguales-afirmó muy seria-, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Athos estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Y luego le decían idealista a él...

-Tenéis el dinero y la posición para disfrutar de esas veleidades-la miró con calidez, viendo que sonaba sincera-. Mirad por la ventana y decidme que todas son iguales.

Lo encaró, acortando la distancia entre ellos, alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

-¿Me acusáis de hipocresía?-alzó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado, mirándolo altanera.

Él desvió inconscientemente también su mirada y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, dejó entrever una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Tenía que salir de allí. Si no lo hacía-pronto, a poder ser-, no dudaría en usar esa cama.

-¿Cuándo volveré a veros?

-¿Por qué?

Y fue cuando ella acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ambos (¡besándolo a él!), mientras que acunaba su rostro con sus manos. Se detuvo el tiempo, al parecer.

Las manos enfundadas en sus guantes le quemaban, le ardían, y las apoyó en su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que encajaban perfectamente en su cintura.

Igual que se acercó, se separó. Lo miró por entre sus pestañas rubias.

-Por eso-y sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire-. Volved esta noche y cenad conmigo.

Y le dio la espalda, yéndose de la habitación con su contoneo de caderas y y alejando el molesto ruido de los tacones.

Inspiró profundamente, volviendo a mirar de pasada los aposentos de la condesa y salió de allí.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, vislumbró a Aramis charlando animadamente con un par de jovencitas que le sonreían tímidamente, mientras Porthos y D'Artagnan no perdían detalle de las caras y libros que parecían moverse por la sala.

Iban a interrogarlo. Y a burlarse de él, lo presentía. Oh, sí: la sonrisilla de Porthos al ver la mirada apreciativa que Ninon de Larroque le estaba lanzando a sus espaldas era toda una declaración de intenciones.

OoOoO

Estaba maravillado. Él se jactaba de tener una gran biblioteca, pero aquello.. superaba las expectativas de cualquier biblioteca personal, por muy rica que fuera y títulos nobiliarios que poseyera aquella mujer.

La variedad de encuadernaciones, títulos, autores, trabajos y estudios teóricos era francamente impactante.

Antes siquiera de verla, pudo escucharla. Y _olerla. _Olía a rosas, como las que tenía en su habitación, al lado de la cama.

-No os preocupéis. No os besaré otra vez si no lo deseáis-se burló.

-Esta vez estoy más preparado para librarme de vos-saludó sonriéndole de vuelta.

-¿Cenamos?-ofreció, girándose para guiarlo.

El semblante masculino se tornó serio, momentáneamente.

-Antes, hay algo que necesito mostraros.

Alzó ambas cejas, con interés y le indicó que la guiara, con una gesto elegante de su mano.

Pensó que era un hombre de gustos realmente extraños si pretendía llevarla a un lugar tan oscuro, húmedo y maloliente como ese en una cita, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Hasta que el hombre del lugar retiró la sábana. Therèse.

Sintió cómo la bilis se le atragantaba en la garganta. Se tapó la boca, conteniendo un sollozo.

-¿Por qué me mostráis esto?-preguntó, dolida.

-¿No os sentís responsable?-cuestionó mortalmente serio. Ninon boqueó, indignada.

-Le di una educación, ropa y comida ¿es eso un crimen?-sintió cómo los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

-Lo es si la alentasteis a cometer el acto imprudente que le costó la vida-miró, sin realmente ver a la huérfana inerte.

-No hice nada parecido-negó, sollozando, finalmente, mientras le acariciaba con ternura el brazo- Me había encariñado tanto con ella... Siento pena y tristeza, pero no culpa-le llamearon los ojos.

-No pretendía ofenderos-mintió, de forma impersonal. Ella tragó en grueso, dolida.

-Sí, lo pretendíais_-pero os perdono-._ Así es como todos debemos terminar-enfocó sus pensamientos en la niña muerta- nuestro insensato corazón quieto; las almas, rotas. Era muy joven...-se lamentó, mientras Athos la contemplaba fascinado. Sin embargo, no derramó una sola lágrima- Por favor, tapadle la cara.

Se sentía incómoda, sabiéndose observada por el mosquetero. Pero él compuso una máscara impertérrita, otorgándose una serenidad formal que solo le concedía el servicio mientras se dirigía hacia otro cadáver, situado detrás de ella, mirándolo con interés.

-¿Lo conocíais?

-Un ladrón. Se me escapó esta mañana... ¿Cómo murió?

-Ni idea. Pero ya tengo una docena de cadáveres fresco, este tendrá que esperar su turno.

-Cuida de este bolso- señaló las pertenencias del hombre muerto-, enviaré a alguien a por él mañana.

Salieron de allí con prisa. El lugar era escalofriante, la muerte lo abrazaba todo.

Ninon inspiró con ansiedad la fresca brisa nocturna de París, que le golpeó en la cara, sonriendo.

Galante, la acompañó a su lado, hasta que la curiosidad se hizo inminente, viento que ella no tenía pensado hablar. Él no iba a disculparse por haberla llevado allí, de todas formas.

-¿Puedo preguntar... si os disgustan los hombres?

-He tenido muchos pretendientes-sonrió, tanto con la boca como con la voz, cuestionándose el cambio de tema-. Algunos bastante aceptables, la verdad. Pero creo que el matrimonio es una maldición. A la que no me someteré.

-Como suele pasar, estoy de acuerdo-le concedió-. Pero ¿por qué?

-Soy una mujer rica-explicó, sin dejar de caminar-, pero el día en que me case, todo lo que tengo pasará a ser propiedad de mi marido, incluyendo mi cuerpo. No le perteneceré a nadie.

-Así que lo que dicen es cierto-pensó en voz alta. Al ver su pregunta muda, añadió- sois una mujer _rebelde._

Se detuvo para poder observarla, en todo su esplendor. La noche no le hacía justicia, vaya. Ella sonrió, divertida.

-¿Eso os asusta?

-No-negó con rotundidad y se decidió a confesar... algo- pero estuve casado, una vez... y ahora he terminado con las historias de amor.

-¿Terminó mal?-se interesó, sin ser invasivamente curiosa.

Athos se limitó a sonreír en una mueca. Qué forma más eufemística de decir que asesinó a la mujer que amaba porque era su deber colgarla por criminal y asesina...

-Podríais decirlo así.

-Lo siento-parecía sincera-. Yo quiero la igualdad entre sexos, no el odio-aseguró.

Iba a responderle algo ingenioso y seguramente sarcástico, para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación a temas menos serios, pero entonces Aramis echó de la mansión de la condesa a un guardia y el caos se desató.

Trató de protegerla, pero sin éxito, viendo que le había mentido. Le había mentido, como Anne.

OoOoO

"Estás siendo muy duro con ella: estaba protegiendo a la niña, no engañándote". Las palabras de Aramis se repetían una y otra vez en su mente durante el juicio. Hasta que escuchó _esa_ voz.

Pensó que estaba borracho de nuevo y era otra de sus pesadillas, pero no: ahí estaba su Anne. Mintiendo como solía hacer, para variar. Acusando a Ninon de algo que él mismo negaría poniendo la mano en el fuego por ella.

Y de nuevo el caos. Anne desapareció de la escena, como hacía cuando las cosas se ponían feas, la sentencia de Ninon, los espamos del cardenal. El descubrimiento del veneno y la posterior muerte de Sastini.

Él rogando, suplicándole de rodillas al cardenal por la vida de Ninon y su desespero. Esa mujer, ese ángel, no merecía morir.

Dios, jamás había corrido tanto como entonces para sacarla de las llamas.

-¡LA SENTENCIA QUEDA INDULTADA!

-¡Órdenes de Cardenal!

-... Vuestro Dios no me abandonó, después de todo.

Olía a humo, no a rosas. Con cuidado, la guió con una mano en su espalda hasta unas acomodaciones de las monjas. Él mismo se encargó de prepararle un baño caliente, sin dejar de observar preocupado como de vez en cuando intentaba detener un ataque de tos.

OoOoO

Se sintió herido cuando, después de aceptar los términos del cardenal (que él mismo había negociado para liberarla) vio el intercambio de la joya con Aramis, pero no dijo nada.

La acompañó en silencio hasta las afueras de París. No podía reprocharle nada. Llovía, como lloraba su corazón.

Jamás entendería a las mujeres, era un hecho.

-¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Estaba pensando en abrir una escuela para la hijas de la pobreza. Disfrutaré enseñando- compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Madame de LaChapelle- enunció despacio, cuidadoso. Necesitaba saberlo- ¿En algún momento os contó algo sobre ella?

-Ahora que lo pienso, casi nada-negó-. Así que ¿la conocíais, después de todo?

-En otro tiempo. En otra vida.

Ella asintió, comprensiva. Otra vez estaba siendo ambiguo, pero para ella estaba bastante claro.

-Id con cuidado, Athos -acarició su mejilla-. Cuenta con la protección del cardenal: un golpe contra ella es un golpe contra él y no se lo tomará a la ligera.

Y esta vez fue más un roce que un beso, pero volvió a iniciarlo ella. Y él no supo cómo responderle, porque le estaba diciendo adiós y no quería despedirse. Un "ni contigo ni sin ti".

-Podría haber amado aun hombre como vos-sonrió tristemente.

Él no alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos, porque sabía que sería capaz de arrodillarse allí mismo, calados hasta los huesos y jurarle que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

-Es una pena que ninguno de los dos seamos de los que se casan-se limitó a decir.

Una mirada vale más que mil palabras, o eso dicen. No hacía falta decir nada más. La ayudó a subir al carro y se quedó plantado en medio de la nada, viéndola alejarse para siempre, completamente empapado.

Mujeres. Endiabladamente inteligentes, mentirosas, retorcidas. Y de ojos vivaces.

Cada una a su manera... pero estaba claro que tenía algo por las ex-convictas.

OoOoO

_Voilà. Me gusta mucho también la pareja Aramis/Anne (Queen), pero creo que de ellos solamente me plantearé hacer alguna traducción, por el momento. _

_De Porthos es de quién sí quiero hacer algo bonito, aunque sea OC, porque me quedé muy chafada con la repentina inseguridad de *ALERTA, MÁS SPOILERS* Alice, la dulce viuda. Me parece un personaje con carácter, divertido y prometedor. Ya veremos qué le hago._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
